


The look in your eyes

by Yulaty



Series: Sometime around midnight [1]
Category: JO1, Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: อะไรทำให้มีสายตาอย่างนั้นกันนะ
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Series: Sometime around midnight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605538
Kudos: 1





	The look in your eyes

กว่าจะตัดสินใจยุติการซ้อมสำหรับวันนี้ได้เวลาก็ผ่านไปเกือบค่อนคืนแล้ว หลังจากดื่มน้ำและเช็ดหน้าเช็ดตาให้เรียบร้อยสมาชิกแต่ละคนก็แยกย้ายกันไปอาบน้ำล้างเหงื่อ ชิองถอนหายใจระหว่างรอ มือจับขวดน้ำเปล่าหมุนไปมา ข้างในหัวครุ่นคำนึงถึงช่วงเวลาครู่ก่อน สายตาระหว่างซ้อมรอบสุดท้ายของเซ็นเตอร์อย่างมาเมะฮาระ อิซเซย์เปลี่ยนไปจากที่ควร ความดุดันเดือดพล่านตามอารมณ์เพลงกลับเจือปนด้วยความกังวลบางอย่าง เขาตระหนักได้ถึงเรื่องนั้นเมื่อเผลอเลื่อนสายตาเหลือบมองหาคนข้างตัวขณะที่ร่างกายยังคงขยับเคลื่อนไหวตามท่วงท่าที่ซักซ้อมตลอดหลายวันที่ผ่านมา จากนั้นก็สลัดมันจากหัวไม่ออกอีกเลย

อะไรทำให้มีสายตาอย่างนั้นกันนะ  
เพราะว่าไม่ค่อยจะเห็นอิซเซย์เป็นกังวลสักเท่าไหร่จึงอดห่วงและสงสัยถึงที่มาไม่ได้

อะไรมีอิทธิพลถึงขนาดทำให้ความรู้สึกที่อีกฝ่ายมักจะเก็บซ่อนไว้อย่างดีแสดงตัวออกมา นึกเท่าไรก็นึกไม่ออก จะว่าเป็นเพราะความกดดันจากการแข่งขันคงดูตื้นเขินเกินไปหน่อย ในเมื่อปกติอิซเซย์มันจะจัดการกับมันด้วยการฝึกซ้อมซ้ำอีกครั้งและอีกครั้งจนกว่าจะพอใจ ไม่เคยเปิดเผยความอ่อนไหวให้เห็นเลย แต่กระนั้นก็ใช่จะตัดมันออกจากหนึ่งในสาเหตุได้เสียทีเดียว ชิองทบทวนความคิดกับตัวเอง ก่อนเงยหน้าขึ้นเมื่อรู้สึกได้ว่ามีใครเดินเข้ามาใกล้

"แสบตาหรือเปล่า" เป็นอิซเซย์นั่นเอง เสียงเบาเอ่ยถามเป็นการเปิดบทสนทนา ก่อนขยายความในประโยคถัดมา "ตอนนี้นายตาแดงมาก"

เขาชะงัก ลองกระพริบตาสองสามครั้งก่อนให้คำตอบพร้อมโบกมือปัด "ไม่แสบ ไม่เป็นไร ไม่ต้องห่วง"

เด็กชายผงกศีรษะรับ ก่อนเอียงคอเล็กน้อย มองสบตาขณะขยับริมฝีปาก "ไม่ห่วงไม่ได้หรอก ตาของชิองสวย คงน่าเสียดายถ้าเป็นอะไรขึ้นมา"

คนตรงหน้าเดินผ่านและหายลับจากสายตาไปก่อนจะตั้งสติตอบอะไรได้ทัน มือที่ไม่รู้ว่ากำแน่นตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ย้ายขึ้นกุมใบหน้า แม้อยากทำเป็นไม่ได้ยินแค่ไหนแต่ก้อนเนื้อในอกก็เต้นระส่ำลั่นก้องโสตประสาทราวกับจะไม่ยอมให้หลงคิดว่าเหตุการณ์เมื่อครู่เป็นเพียงภาพหลอนหรือฝันหวานไปเอง

 _ห่วง_ เหรอ  
ตาแดงเหรอ  
ไม่รู้หรอกว่าเพราะอะไร อาจจะฝุ่นหรือพักผ่อนน้อย แต่อย่างนึงที่แน่ใจก็คือที่ร้อนไปทั้งหน้าตอนนี้น่ะเพราะนาย ไอ้เด็กบ้า

—


End file.
